Furuba Karaoke
by taru taru animegal
Summary: Karaoke night in the Fruits Basket world! Friends and family are all singing there own song! Rated T for language. Sequal; Look for Kodocha Karaoke!
1. Akito's Halloween

Furuba Karaoke

By: Taru Taru Animegal

Rated: M for the bad language in the songs.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any songs, anime, manga, ETC. so dont even think about sueing me!!!

Me: Hi everyone! Welcome to the (not so first) ever karaoke contest! Here are the judges:

The one, The only, Tohru Honda!

Arisa Uotani

Saki Hanajima

And now, onto our show!

First up, we have the king, the lord, the god, the one and only….Akito!!!!

Akito: thank you. I dedicate this song to everyone.

Boys and girls of every age

Wouldn't you like to see something strange?

Come with us and you will see

This, our town of Halloween

Everyone just stared as the Gods loud music (not to mentoin annoying) peirced there ears, but they kept (trying) to listen, anyway

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Pumpkins scream in the dead of night

This is Halloween, everybody make a scene

Trick or treat till the neighbours gonna die of

fright

It's our town, everybody scream

In this town of Halloween

I am the one hiding under your bed

Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red

I am the one hiding under your stairs

Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

In this town we call home

Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

In this town, don't we love it now?

Everybody's waiting for the next surprise

Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can

Something's waiting now to pounce, and how

you'll scream

Scream! This is Halloween

Red 'n' black, slimy green

Now everyone stomaches started to churn. Tohru had to run to the btahroom at this point.

Aren't you scared?

Well, that's just fine

Say it once, say it twice

Take the chance and roll the dice

Ride with the moon in the dead of night

Everybody scream, everybody scream

In our town of Halloween

I am the clown with the tear-away face

Here in a flash and gone without a trace

I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"

I am the wind blowing through your hair

I am the shadow on the moon at night

Filling your dreams to the brim with fright

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

Halloween! Halloween!

Tender lumplings everywhere

Life's no fun without a good scare

That's our job, but we're not mean

in our town of Halloween

In this town

Don't we love it now?

Everyone's waiting for the next surprise

Skeleton jack might catch you in the back

And scream like a banshee

Make you jump out of your skin

This is Halloween, everyone scream

Won't ya please make way for a very special

guy

Our man jack is king of the pumpkin patch

Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

In this town we call home

Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween!

Me: Sweatdrop wow…that was….out of this world! Hehe….. Judges?

Tohru: 6

Uo: Never again…will you let him sing: 2

Hana: …..3

Me: that's 11 out of a possible….30….

Akito: WHAT!?! You'll all pay for this, MARK MY WORDS!!

Me: ok, next is…..

Well? Do you like? Hate? After I'm done with this I want your opinions on witch song goes best with who. But please, NO FLAMES!!!


	2. Tohru's Bitter sweet

Furuba Karaoke 2

Me: …….Yuki!!!!

Yuki: Whispers to me

Me: oh, ok! I'll put it on!

Yuki: Thank you….

Me: ok! Here we go!!!

Yuki:

She's cold and she's cruel

But she knows what she's doin'

She pushed me in the pool

At our last school reunion

She laughs at my dreams

But I dream about her laughter

Strange as it seems

She's the one I'm after

Tohru Just sat there in amazement. (could…could he be talking about me? Oh no! he couldn't be!)

Cause she's bittersweet

She knocks me off of my feet

And I can't help myself

I don't want anyone else

She's a mystery

She's too much for me

But I keep comin' back for more

She's just the girl I'm lookin' for

She can't keep a secret

For more than an hour

She runs on 100 proof attitude power

And the more she ignores me

The more I adore her

What can I do?

I'd do anything for her

Tohru: (He….He would?)

Cause she's bittersweet

She knocks me off of my feet

And I can't help myself

I don't want anyone else

She's a mystery

She's too much for me

But I keep comin' back for more

She's just the girl I'm lookin' for

And when she sees it's me

On her caller ID

She won't pick up the phone

She'd rather be alone

But I can't give up just yet

Cause every word she's ever said

Is still ringin' in my head

Still ringin' in my head

She's cold and she's cruel

But she knows what she's doin'

Knows just what to say

So my whole day is ruined

Cause she's bittersweet

She knocks me off of my feet

And I can't help myself

I don't want anyone else

She's a mystery

She's too much for me

But I keep comin' back for more

Cause she's bittersweet

She knocks me off of my feet

And I can't help myself

I don't want anyone else

She's a mystery

She's too much for me

But I keep comin' back for more

Oh, I keep comin' back for more

She's just the girl I'm lookin' for

Just the girl I'm lookin' for

Just the girl

I'm lookin' for

She's just the girl

I'm lookin' for

Just the girl

I'm lookin' for

Just the girl I'm lookin' for

Me: oh, Wow!!! That was terrific! Judges?

Tohru: That was so sweet!: 9

Uo: 6

Hana: 7

Me: so that's a total of 22 out of 30 points! Putting Yuki in the lead! Thank you!

Yuki: bows

Alright! Next on the list is…

Like? Dislike? Don't tell me yet! Therse a lot more to come!

(P.S. since I'v never read the manga, Rin and Kureno are not in this. P.S.S Akito is a BOY!)


	3. Hey Yuki!

Furuba Karaoke 3

Me: Yuki's…..Fangirls?

Motoko: Yes, thank you, and I please ask that you Put ... in for us.

Me: ok! Here we go!

Motoko:

Oh Mickey, you're so fine you're so fine you blow my mind,

hey Mickey (huff huff), hey Mickey (huff huff)

Oh Mickey, you're so fine you're so fine you blow my mind,

hey Mickey (huff huff) hey Mickey

Oh Mickey, you're so fine you're so fine you blow my mind,

hey Mickey (huff huff) hey Mickey (huff huff)

Oh Mickey, you're so fine you're so fine you blow my mind,

hey Mickey (huff huff) hey Mickey

Hey Mickey!

You've been around all night and that's a little long

You think you've got the right but I think you've got it wrong

Why can't you say goodnight so you can take me home, Mickey

Number 1:

'Cause when you say you will, it always means you won't

You're givin' me the chills, baby, please baby don't

Every night you still leave me all alone, Mickey

All:

Oh, Mickey, what a pity you don't understand

You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand

Oh Mickey, you're so pretty, can't you understand

It's guys like you Mickey

Oh, what you do Mickey, do Mickey

Don't break my heart, Mickey

Yuki: sweatdrop o….k…

Number 2:

Hey Mickey!

Now when you take me by the hooves,everyone's gonna know

Every time you move I let a little more show

There's somethin' we can use, so don't say no, Mickey

So come on and give it to me any way you can

Any way you wanna do it, I'll treat you like a man

Oh please, baby, please, don't leave me in a jam, Mickey

Everyone:

Oh Mickey, what a pity you don't understand

You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand

Oh Mickey, you're so pretty, can't you understand

It's guys like you Mickey

Oh, what you do Mickey, do Mickey

Don't break my heart, Mickey

(Mickey, Mickey, Mickey, Mickey, Mickey, Mickey)

Oh Mickey, you're so fine you're so fine you blow my mind,

hey Mickey (huff huff) hey Mickey (huff huff)

Oh Mickey, you're so fine you're so fine you blow my mind,

hey Mickey (huff huff) hey Mickey

Oh Mickey, what a pity you don't understand

You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand

Oh Mickey, you're so pretty, can't you understand

It's guys like you Mickey (huff huff)

Oh, what you do Mickey, do Mickey

Don't break my heart, Mickey

Oh Mickey, what a pity you don't understand

You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand

Oh Mickey, you're so pretty, can't you understand

It's guys like you Mickey (Mickey) (huff huff)

Oh, what you do Mickey, do Mickey

Don't break my heart, Mickey

Oh Mickey, what a pity you don't understand (yay)

You take me by the heart when you take me by the hand

Oh Mickey, you're so pretty, can't you understand

It's guys like you Mickey

Oh, what you do Mickey, do Mickey

Don't break my heart, Mickey

Me: umm… I think… Judges?…

Tohru: 5…

Uo: 1/2

Hana: 1

Me: so that adds up to 61/2…. Great job… I think…

Ok! So next is……

Getting good? Annoying? Don't worry, the best is yet to come! Evil grin


	4. Haru's High school never ends

Furuba Karaoke 4

WARNING: This markes the start of the bad language in this story. dont like? dont read!

Me:……Haru!!!!

Haru: yeah, yeah, whatever.

Me: now, what are you going to sing?

Haru: whispers in ear

Me: oooh!!! I like that song! Knock out the crowd!

Haru:

Four years you think for sure

That's all you've got to endure

All the total dicks

All the stuck up chicks

So superficial, so immature

Then when you graduate

You take a look around and you say HEY WAIT

This is the same as where I just came from

I thought it was over

Aw that's just great

The whole damn world is just as obsessed

With who's the best dressed and who's having sex,

Who's got the money, who gets the honeys,

Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess

And you still don't have the right look

And you don't have the right friends

Nothing changes but the faces, the names, and the trends

High school never ends

Uo: covers Tohru's ears SHUTTUP THE BAD MOUTH AROUND TOHRU!!!!!!

Haru: Smirk

Check out the popular kids

You'll never guess what Jessica did

How did Mary Kate lose all that weight

And Katie had a baby so I guess Tom's straight

And the only thing that matters

Is climbing up that social ladder

Still care about your hair and the car you drive

Doesn't matter if you're sixteen or thirty-five

Reese Witherspoon,

She's the prom queen

Bill Gates,

Captain of the chess team

Jack Black, the clown

Brad Pitt, the quarterback

I've seen it all before

I want my money back

The whole damn world is just as obsessed

With who's the best dressed and who's having sex,

Who's in the clubs and who's on the drugs,

Who's throwing up before they digest

And you still don't have the right look

And you don't have the right friends

And you're still listen to the same shit you did back then

High school never ends

High school never ends

The whole damn world is just as obsessed

With who's the best dressed and who's having sex,

Who's got the money, who gets the honeys,

Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess

And I still don't have the right look

And I still have the same three friends

And I'm pretty much the same as I was back then

High school never ends

High school never ends

High school never ends

Here we go again

Me: VERY NICE! Judges?

Tohru: THAT WAS GREAT!: 8

Uo: never use bad language around Tohru!!!! 4

Hana: yes, please don't: 5

Me: ok! That rounds up to 17 points out of 30! And next up is…

Like? Hate? Please tell, but try not to flame.


	5. Kisa around the Riverbend

Furuba Karaoke 5

Me: and, up next is…

Kisa: umm…… may I go?

Me: why sure, kisa! Just tell me what you want to sing.

Kisa: It's…… It's for Hiro……

Me: oh! I know which one you want! Ok, herse Kisa!

Kisa:

What I love most about rivers is:

You can't step in the same river twice

The water's always changing, always flowing

But people, I guess, can't live like that

We all must pay a price

To be safe, we lose our chance of ever knowing

What's around the riverbend

Waiting just around the riverbend

I look once more

Just around the riverbend

Beyond the shore

Where the gulls fly free

Don't know what for

What I dream the day might send

Jut around the riverbend

For me

Coming for me

Hiro stood there, smiling. He now knew that she loved him, and Vice Versa.

I feel it there beyond those trees

Or right behind these waterfalls

Can I ignore that sound of distant drumming

For a handsome sturdy husband

Who builds handsome sturdy walls

And never dreams that something might be coming?

Just around the riverbend

Just around the riverbend

I look once more

Just around the riverbend

Beyond the shore

Somewhere past the sea

Don't know what for ...

Why do all my dreams extend

Just around the riverbend?

Just around the riverbend ...

Should I choose the smoothest curve

Steady as the beating drum?

Should I marry Hiro-um?

Is all my dreaming at an end?

Or do you still wait for me, Dream Giver

Just around the riverbend?

Me: ALRIGHT!!!! WOOT!!!! Judges?

Tohru: SO PRETTY! 9

Uo: amazing…… 8

Hana: cute, Kisa. 8

Me: WOW! That's 25 out of 30, placing Kisa in first!

Kisa: umm…..thank you…

Hiro: You were great Kisa.

Me: ok! Next is……

So beutifull! What do you think? Tell me PLZ!!!


	6. Numa Numa: Momiji style!

Furuba Karaoke 6

Me: next is our little half German Hare, Momiji!

Momiji: YAY!!! Thank you so much!

Momiji:

Mi-a-hii

Mi-a-huu

Mi-a-haa

Mi-a-ha ha

Mi-a-hii

Mi-a-huu

Mi-a-haa

Mi-a-ha ha

Mi-a-hii

Mi-a-huu

Mi-a-haa

Mi-a-ha ha

Mi-a-hii

Mi-a-huu

Mi-a-haa

Mi-a-ha ha

Allo, salut, sint yel, un hydook,

she teraw, youbeera mah, primesh der, vericheera,

Allo, Allo, sint yel, Picasso,

Tiam dat beep, she sen voynic, un dar sege ti notes cher nimeek

Uo: he's not going to sing what I think he is,………is he?

vrais a pleche dar numa numa i-ay

numa numa i-ay numa numa numa i-ay

kipul tow she dragosta din tay, ma mintesc day oki ti-ay

vrais a pleche dar numa numa i-ay

numa numa i-ay numa numa numa i-ay

kipul tow she dragosta din tay, ma mintesc day oki ti-ay

Desoon, set spoon, cheseet, ah kum

Allo, youbeera mah, sint yel, vericheera

Allo, Allo, sint yarshio, Picasso,

Tiam dat beep, she sen voynic, un dar sege ti notes cher nimeek

vrais a pleche dar numa numa i-ay

numa numa i-ay numa numa numa iay

kipul tow she dragosta din tay, ma mintesc day oki ti-ay

vrais a pleche dar numa numa i-ay

numa numa i-ay numa numa numa i-ay

kipul tow she dragosta din tay, ma mintesc day oki ti-ay

Mi-a-hii

Mi-a-huu

Mi-a-haa

Mi-a-ha ha

Mi-a-hii

Mi-a-huu

Mi-a-haa

Mi-a-ha ha

Mi-a-hii

Mi-a-huu

Mi-a-haa

Mi-a-ha ha

Mi-a-hii

Mi-a-huu

Mi-a-haa

Mi-a-ha ha

vrais a pleche dar numa numa i-ay

numa numa i-ay numa numa numa i-ay

kipul tow she dragosta din tay, ma mintesc day oki ti-ay

vrais a pleche dar numa numa i-ay

numa numa i-ay numa numa numa i-ay

kipul tow she dragosta din tay, ma mintesc day oki ti-ay

Me: WOW! You can speak Romainian too! Judges?

Tohru: that was funny! 7

Uo: How………… annoying!!!!! 5

Hana: very odd… 6

Me: ok! Momiji has 18 out of thirty! Well done!

Momiji: YAY!!! Thank you!!!

Me: ok! Next is……

Like? Hate? Tell, Please!


	7. The trio are too sexy for

Furuba Karaoke 7

Me: and now, for the (mostly) perverted trio, Shigure, Ayame, and the (now drunk) Hatori!

Ayame: thank you, Thank You! We've been practicing, so don't think the worst!

Hatori:

I'm too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love

Love's going to leave me

Shigure:

I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt

So sexy it hurts

Ayame:

And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan

New York and Japan!

Me: (stare) umm…… You guys? We have kids here……

Hiro: covers kisa's eyes and ears

All three:

And We're too sexy for your party

Too sexy for your party

No way We're disco dancing

Hatori:

I'm a model you know what I mean

And I do my little turn on the catwalk

Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah

I do my little turn on the catwalk

Shigure:

I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car

Too sexy by far

Ayame:

And I'm too sexy for my hat

Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that

Hiro: walks out with kisa

Tohru: looks away

All three:

We're all models you know what we mean

And we do our little turn on the catwalk

Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah

I shake my little tush on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my

Hatori:

'Cos I'm a model you know what I mean

And I do my little turn on the catwalk

Yeah on the catwalk yeah on the catwalk yeah

I shake my little tush on the catwalk

Shigure:

I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat

Poor pussy poor pussy cat

Kyo: SHUTTUP, YA DAMN MUTT!

Ayame:

I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love

Love's going to leave me

All three:

And We're too sexy for this song.

Me: gulp uh……. Judges, Dare I ask?

Tohru:………3…………

Uo: DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!: -1

Hana: -2

Me: … umm, that makes 0 out of 30……… sorry guys…

Me: well, now it's ……

Now its getting good! And therse a surprise, really long ending!


	8. Hiro Moves along

Furuba Karaoke 8

Me: and now it's time for…

Hiro: move over! It's my turn to be at the mic!

Hiro:

Go ahead as waste your days with thinking

When you fall everyone stands

Another day and you've had your fill of sinking

With the life held in your...

Hands are shaking cold

These hands are meant to hold

Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong

Move along, move along like I know ya do

And even when your hope is gone

Move along, move along just to make it through

Kisa: WOOT!!!!! GO HIRO!!!!!

So a day when you've lost yourself completely

Could be a night when your life ends

Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving

All the pain held in your...

Hands are shaking cold

Your hands are mine to hold

Speak to me, when all you got to keep is strong

Move along, move along like I know you do

And even when your hope is gone

Move along, move along just to make it through

Move along

(Go on, go on, go on, go on)

right back what is wrong, we move along

(Go on, go on, go on, go on)

right back what is wrong, we move along

along, along we move along,along

When all you got to keep is strong

Move along, move along like I know you to.

And even when your hope is gone

Move along, move along

Just to make thourgh

When all you got to keep is strong

Move along, move along like I know you to.

And even when your hope is gone

Move along, move along just to make it through

Move along(Go on, go on, go on, go on)

Right back what is wrong

We move along

Me: WOOT! Alright! Go Hiro! Judges?

Tohru: WOOT! 9

Uo: pretty cool kid: 9

Hana: 8

Me: ALRIGHT!!!! That's 26 out of 30! Who would like to go next?…

Like, hate? REVIEW!!!


	9. The animal Kyo Became

Furuba Karaoke 9

Me: Who would like to go next?

Kyo: Outta my way! That damn rat isn't gettin' all the glory!!!

Me: O…K…

Kyo:

I can't escape this hell

So many times i've tried

But i'm still caged inside

Somebody get me through this nightmare

I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?

No one will ever change this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal

(This animal, this animal)

Tohru: umm… Kyo?

Uo: THIS IS MORE LIKE IT!!!

Hana: -Covers Tohru's Ears-

I can't escape myself

(I can't escape myself)

So many times i've lied

(So many times i've lied)

But there's still rage inside

Somebody get me through this nightmare

I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?

No one will ever change this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal

Somebody help me through this nightmare

I can't control myself

Somebody wake me from this nightmare

I can't escape this hell

(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?

No one will ever change this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me

Somebody help me tame this animal

(This animal I have become)

Me: alright… Judges?

Tohru: 10

Uo: AWSOME!!! 10

Hana: 10

Me: that makes a total of… 30 out of 30!!! Which Means…

KYO IS THE WINNER!!!

Akito: WHAT!?

Me: that's what the charts say.

Akito: But he NEVER wins!!!

Me: Just shows how much you know!

Anyway, there will be more guests next week: so be expecting another night of Karaoke for…

-Drumroll-

The Kodocha cast!!!

Until next time! I'm your hostess, Taru-Chan! See Ya L8ter! WAIT FOR ME!!! I WANT CAKE!!!


End file.
